A known body composition meter using bioelectrical impedance analysis calculates an index related to body fat or muscle mass based on impedance that is measured by contacting impedance measurement electrodes to a hand or leg, applying current, and measuring the voltage.
JP2012-210355A discloses a method for assessing muscle mass that judges the degree of muscular development (muscle cells becoming thicker) and muscular atrophy (muscle cells becoming thinner) based on the ratio of impedance measured by applying alternating current at a predetermined high frequency to impedance measurement electrodes to impedance measured by applying alternating current at a predetermined low frequency to impedance measurement electrodes.
JP2012-210355A discloses judging the degree of muscular development and muscular atrophy by assessing the ratio between intracellular fluid and extracellular fluid (referred to below as “intra/extracellular fluid ratio”).